The present invention relates to a circulation-type bill receiving and dispensing machine which performs the receiving and dispensing of bills or bank notes and, at the same time, has circulating and distributing functions that permit the bills to be reused as ones for dispensation.
Heretofore, there was already known a circulation-type bill receiving and dispensing machine which is capable of performing the receiving and dispensing of bills and, at the same time, has circulating and distributing functions that permit the received bills to be reused as ones for dispensation.
However, a conventional circulating-type bill receiving and dispensing machine has not been able to perform the dispensing operation when the machine is performing a receiving operation.
In addition, the conventional machines have not been able to simultaneously perform two receiving operations or two dispensing operations.